<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>曼谷警察局防诈骗宣传案例 by anotherlonelysunday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861705">曼谷警察局防诈骗宣传案例</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysunday/pseuds/anotherlonelysunday'>anotherlonelysunday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysunday/pseuds/anotherlonelysunday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tay was a photographer, and New was a ... con man?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>补档</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    出了廊曼国际机场的大厅，久违的泰国式炎热袭来。Tay在墨镜下刚一皱眉，就看到一辆车停在眼前，一张熟悉的面孔随着车门打开而出现。<br/>    “Tay！”一声热情洋溢的招呼，Off主动跑过来拿过Tay的行李箱，勾肩搭背地亲热得很。“你小子，现在混得好，名气大了，泰国也不回来了，我的面子都快不好用了，这把你请回来一趟真不容易。”<br/>    坐上副驾驶，Tay这才开口说话：“Sorry, I don't speak Thai.”<br/>    Off翻了一个大白眼，试图模仿以前Tay在视频通话里讲过的几个意大利语，结果怪腔怪调的，成功把Tay逗笑了，两人这才热火朝天地聊了起来。前些年Tay在欧洲摄影界闯荡，Off在曼谷创业，两人时常一个熬夜一个早起，正好能凑到一起互相诉苦、加油。后来Tay在业内名气越来越大，Off的公司也办了起来，工作是越来越多，联络就越来越少。如今再见面，俱是意气风发，说的都是你又跟哪个高端品牌合作了，我又融了多少资。<br/>    聊到工作，Tay有些不爽地问：“到底是谁啊，值得你这么拼命地把我从欧洲叫回来给他拍硬照？Leigh Fergus刚跟我这边接触要谈合作。”<br/>    Off按了按喇叭，发泄一下曼谷交通拥堵引起的烦躁，说：“三天都等不了那人家也不是真心想和你合作。我不是都跟你在语音里说了嘛，你又没听是不是？”<br/>    Tay不置可否。Off无奈地说：“New是我们公司第一个捧出来的男明星，全公司上下都靠他挣钱了。你也知道在泰国娱乐圈，我们这样新创立的小公司想跟3台、7台还有GMM竞争有多难。再努力一下，New一线的位子就稳了！他现在缺一个顶级代言，最近几个月的活动，我一直让New穿Armani的服饰，Armani泰国区总部那边我打听过了，也有点意向。这次让你回来，就是点最后一把火，拍一组国际水平的时尚硬照，拿下Armani泰国区代言，兄弟，你让我怎么谢你都行！”<br/>    <br/>    因为时间紧，加上Off的人情，Tay便没有对拍摄场地提出要求，按Off的话来说，“用你的宝贝相机拍就行了”。站在曼谷条件和人员落后的场地里，Tay拿着相机，深深叹了口气，觉得自己恐怕要英名不保。<br/>    正调着相机，身后传来Off的声音：“Tay，New来了。”<br/>    转过头，Tay的呼吸瞬间一窒。Off夸夸其谈的介绍声被Tay自动屏蔽在外，五年前的种种记忆呼啸而来。Tay在Off声音停下来的时候适时地和那个叫New的男人握手打招呼，New的表情完美无缺，正如Tay确定自己的表情也控制得很好。<br/>    Off忙着跟New嘱咐：“今天你一定要拿出百分之百的状态，Tay是欧洲时尚圈现在上升势头最盛的摄影师，他还是因为给我这个朋友的面子才抽时间回来的。”<br/>    New表情乖巧地连连点头。<br/>    “不用了。”Tay的话打断了他们老父亲叮嘱儿子的戏码，“我不回欧洲了。我留在泰国，给New好好拍照片，想拍多少拍多少。”看着Off懵了的神情，Tay揽过他的肩膀，热情地说：“因为你是我亲爱的朋友啊！”<br/>    Off及时地调整过来，鼓着掌哈哈大笑着感谢Tay，随即转身，大声喊着不知道哪个工作人员的名字，要他去租更好的设备，现在有时间等了。<br/>    New依然是得体的表情，微笑而客气地感谢Tay。<br/>    </p><p><br/>    五年前，Tay刚刚毕业，在曼谷的一家杂志社实习。每天忙得要死，工资却非常低。这样的生活非常消耗人，Tay没想到摄影师的工作也会这么机械，每天拍着他不感兴趣的东西，生活就这样重复着。<br/>    直到，一条line上的好友申请荡出了波澜。</p><p>    好友申请：NewLife<br/>    是朱大的学长吗？</p><p>    头像是一个男孩子的自拍照，皮肤很白，长得像中国人。<br/>    Tay确实是朱大毕业的，但是他没见过照片上的人，也没听说过这个账号。犹豫之下，Tay还是点了同意。他担心学弟是有什么事需要学长帮助，或者可能是大学同学介绍的学弟。<br/>    “Mr.Sun接受了你的好友申请，现在你们可以聊天了。”</p><p>    Mr.Sun：你好，你是？<br/>    NewLife：你好，学长，我叫New。<br/>    NewLife：Toey学姐说可以问你，建筑学院食堂的那家华夫饼店搬去了哪里？<br/>    Mr.Sun：呃，我不认识你，同学里也没有叫Toey的。<br/>    Mr.Sun：不过我的确知道你问的事情，那家店搬到X Bangkok Mall负一楼了，大概一个月以后营业。<br/>    NewLife：哎？！你不是Pakorn学长吗？我看你的用户名是Mr.Sun，还以为肯定找对人了呢。<br/>    NewLife：不过还是谢谢学长告诉我店的位置，我太幸运了！<br/>    Mr.Sun：我不叫Pakorn，我叫Tawan。<br/>    NewLife：原来我真的弄错了……谢谢Tawan学长。<br/>    Mr.Sun：叫我Tay就好。<br/>    NewLife：好的，Tay~<br/> <br/>    对话结束，Tay本来想删掉这个冒失鬼，可盯着聊天界面半天，居然犹豫了。Tay也不知道自己为什么有这种感觉，失神了半天，干脆锁屏，放下手机，做别的事情。<br/>    第二天下班回到家，Tay在动态消息里刷到New的文字时，才又想起还有个人等待他要不要删好友的裁决。<br/>    “今天实习面试又非常不顺，面试官问我我觉得我五年后在做什么，我又没有预知未来的能力我哪知道我五年后在做什么，这什么鬼问题啊！”<br/>    Tay打开空调，“嗵”的一声倒在床上，顺手回复：这个问题是问你对未来的职业规划，面试时经常遇到，你上网搜一搜，回答有技巧的。<br/>    刚回复完没多久，手机震动了一下，切回到聊天界面，New发来了一条消息，把会话顶到了最上面。Tay无视掉下面一排排红色的数字，点开New的会话：Tay，你有面试经验吧？<br/>    Mr.Sun：要叫我学长。<br/>    NewLife：不~要~<br/>    Mr.Sun：……<br/>    Mr.Sun：算了，随你吧。<br/>    <br/>    那天，Tay澡也没洗，外卖也没订，和New聊了一个半小时。刚开始聊一些面试的经历，后来不知怎么又说起了大学生活。虽说在同一个大学，但两人的大学生活又有很多不同。直到Tay觉得天太黑了，才截住话头。<br/>    也是从那天开始，New和Tay联系得更频繁了，不知不觉间竟聊成了好朋友。当Tay告诉New他第二天早上有个很重要的工作时，New会起个大早，然后夺命连环call，一直到确定Tay走出了家门才罢休。当Tay着急忙慌地在公寓楼下拍了张自拍发过去时，New发了个得意地笑的表情图案，还有一句“年轻人，打起干劲来！好了，现在我去睡觉啦，今天的面试在下午。”Tay吐了口气，有点恼火，随后却又忍不住笑了出来。<br/>    他们早就语音通话过了，New的声音和他的外貌很符合，阳光又可爱。他每天会汇报今天吃了什么甜品很开心；面试的情况好像又不太好，可能不会进复试；老师表扬了他的论文，说他很认真。对New的流水账，Tay照单全收，他会劝New少吃甜品多吃健康食品，却又偷偷在下班路上尝一尝New提到的东西；他会笨拙地安慰不开心的New，绞尽脑汁地从自己也为数不多的面试经历中提供建议；他会臭屁地说自己的论文写得也很好，然后和New争论两个小时他们两个风马牛不相及的专业的论文到底哪个好。吵完了气呼呼地睡觉，第二天醒来，又会如常发去今天的问候：<br/>    早啊[太阳]<br/>    <br/>    进入夏天，曼谷的温度不断飙升，如同Tay炽热的心情。<br/>    杂志社组织全体员工去华欣旅游，三天两夜，住高档酒店，还可以带一个人。听到消息的那一刻，Tay开始有了想法。爸爸妈妈弟弟都在曼谷，当然带谁去都可以，可是他第一个想到的人，是手机里那个可爱的、白白的男生。一但这个念头产生，便越发生根发芽起来，再也赶不走。爸爸妈妈，只带一个，另一个会不会吃醋呢？弟弟的话……呃，还是不要了。大学里的朋友都在忙工作，谁也没空请三天假出去玩。只有New……正好，他是大四，没有课，现在也没有实习。<br/>    Tay脑子纷乱地考虑了一下午，最终在打开家门的时候下定了决心。<br/>    “New，我的公司过几天要组织员工去华欣玩，还可以带一个人。你想不想去？我觉得我们是时候……”<br/>    字还没打完，New的消息就弹了出来，他们好像有一种默契，New总能在他空闲的时候找他聊天。<br/>    “Tay，我跟你说一件事。我要回老家了，爷爷身体不好，爸爸妈妈忙着做生意，我要去照顾他老人家。很高兴在曼谷能遇到你。”<br/>    Tay沉默地看着手机，半晌，一个字一个字地把输入框里的话删完，慢慢打上：“加油，照顾好爷爷。”<br/>    别忘了我。<br/>    <br/>    事实证明，Tay想多了。<br/>    New回了乡下老家后，因为没有太多的事情做，总是来找Tay聊天。有时候Tay忙着工作没时间回复他，再看手机时，已经有几十条未读信息了。New的爷爷是一个茶农，在当地有着漫山遍野的茶田。一有时间，爷爷就会教New关于茶叶的知识，New有时候听着无趣，就会跟Tay吐槽。但是Tay很兴奋，他从小受奶奶影响，很注重饮食健康，关于喝茶的好处，他可是看过很多论文的，化学、生物名词能说出一套一套的。现在有真茶农布道，他自然不能错过，一个劲地让New多问问，然后自己大发长篇大论过去。</p><p>    NewLife：怎么感觉你比我还热衷啊？要不你来当爷爷的孙子好了。<br/>    Tay想说也不是不可以，不知道爷爷愿不愿意多一个孙子。<br/>    NewLife：爷爷今天又说我炒茶学得太烂了，本地人家肯定不愿意把女儿嫁给我。哼，我才不在乎呢！<br/>    Tay的脸突然有些发烫。<br/>    NewLife：以后我的恋人，只许喝我炒的茶！<br/>    那你最好把技术练好一些。不不不，还是不要太好，不要被别人家看上。<br/>    NewLife：我带你看看我们家的茶田吧！</p><p>    这句之后，New应该是在去茶田的路上，半天没有回复。这也解脱了Tay一时间不知道回复什么的窘境。等视频通话的铃声响起时，Tay激动得有一点点手抖，按下接通键，屏幕有一瞬的黑暗，随即是满眼的绿色。New在茶树之间穿梭着，举着手机拍着阳光下的茶田，一边介绍着茶树的品种。<br/>    Tay兴奋地大声感叹：“唔咦！好漂亮啊！真的很有大自然的感觉，看这些对视力都有好处。”<br/>    忽然之间，New调转了摄像头方向，两个人看了个正着。阳光把New的脸照得很清晰，鼻头上的痣都可见，白皙的皮肤在茶树的映衬下显得十分漂亮。Tay的心猛地跳动了一下。<br/>    “笑得真傻。”New微笑着看了他半天，忽然摇头轻叹道。<br/>    Tay一下子收敛起笑容，有些委屈地噘嘴，和New大眼瞪小眼看了一会儿，又忍不住笑了出来。<br/>    New双手拿着手机高高举起，笑着转了几个圈，Tay看着手机屏幕里旋转的画面，只觉得无比倾心的目眩神迷。<br/>    <br/>    Tay的生活几乎只剩下工作和手机那边的那个人。实习期通过后，他更加忙碌了，每天起早贪黑，整天闷在摄影棚里，或者炎热的荒郊野外。生活中唯一的亮色，就是New，他发来的文字，照片，视频。他在茶田里嬉笑着行走，漫无目的。他和路边遇到的猫咪玩耍，每一只猫都叫“咪咪”。他说着乡村生活的琐碎，好与不好，都是另一个世界。<br/>    还有夜深人静时，他静静地聆听自己的倾诉。有时候Tay觉得，是New那边夜的静谧透过手机的扬声器，抚慰了自己。<br/>    手机里存满了New的照片，以至于同事不小心看到后问他这人是不是他的男朋友。Tay每次否认完，又无法解释这人是谁，只好支支吾吾说些别人听不懂的话搪塞过去。<br/>    <br/>    泰国的秋天并没有比夏天少热一些，但采茶季却到来了。New在宣告他将要缺乏空闲时间后，真的很少再和Tay在line上联系。他几乎不再主动发消息过来，对Tay的消息，也很久才有回复，往往也没有什么实质性的内容，就是道歉，说最近忙着帮家里采茶，每天都很累。<br/>    Tay一开始当然很体谅，说些宽慰New的话，也很努力克制自己不去打扰New。可时间一长，看着冷清的手机，Tay的心里生出无限的委屈和愤懑，他当然知道自己有些无理取闹，可一点也控制不住自己在脑海里想象痛斥New如何过分。<br/>    幸好New及时发来了一张自己的照片，那是一张洗完澡躺在床上的随意的自拍，头发软软的，没穿上衣，脸上没有什么表情。Tay看出来他是真的累到了，皮肤也有一点点变黑，虽然还是比他白很多。一瞬间他的内心满是柔软，他忘了之前的猜疑、不满，只想好好对他，甚至想立刻飞到他身边，给他捏脚、按摩。Tay自顾自地为自己忽然而来的念头红了脸。<br/>    聊了几句，Tay感觉New有点心情不好，说话有些心不在焉。虽然有些难受，不过Tay安慰自己New今天太累了，应该体谅他。</p><p>    Mr.Sun：心情不好吗？要不你早点睡吧？<br/>    NewLife：没关系，我也想和你聊聊天，说不定会开心一些。<br/>    Mr.Sun：可以跟我说说吗？<br/>    Mr.Sun：你心情不好的原因。<br/>    NewLife：好吧……<br/>    NewLife：爷爷的茶滞销了……<br/>    Mr.Sun：怎么会这样？<br/>    NewLife：原来一直合作的采购商突然去邻村的新茶园了，爷爷短时间内找不到销路。<br/>    NewLife：又要采茶又要炒茶又要联系茶商，爷爷都快累倒了。<br/>    NewLife：其实经济上问题不大，只是我不想看到他伤心，爷爷真的很爱茶。<br/>    Mr.Sun：你别着急，我们一起想办法！<br/>    Mr.Sun：其实……我大学是学经济的，嘿嘿。<br/>    Mr.Sun：而且现在网络也很发达，像最近不就流行IG网红卖衣服、护肤品什么的。<br/>    Mr.Sun：[正在输入……]不如我<br/>    NewLife：不如你买几包支持一下爷爷吧！</p><p>    “哎？”Tay摸了摸头，他满肚子的宏伟商业计划被憋了回去。不过想想他也明白了，New他们家也就是今年遇到这个问题，等找到新的采购商就不需要什么网络销售了，而且茶叶要尽快销售出去，等不了慢慢开展商业计划。所以最实际的办法就是买几包支持一下。问了问价格和分量，Tay最终决定买三袋乌龙茶。<br/>    <br/>    NewLife：钱到账后就给Tay发货哦，曼谷银行837507395193<br/>    NewLife：里面会赠送一小包茶叶，是New亲手炒的。<br/>    <br/>    看完New的信息，Tay自己都没意识到自己是傻笑着给他转了一万泰铢。看着转账成功的页面，Tay忽然有了一个大胆的想法，他觉得自己已经等了太久了。他总是很被动，被朋友们笑话过很多次。但这次，他有了强烈的，应该主动抓住机会的冲动。<br/>    心脏砰砰地剧烈跳动，Tay打下“茶叶你不用寄给我了，我想亲自去见你……”<br/>    <br/>    ！你还不是他的好友，请先发送朋友请求，通过后才能聊天。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “表情不对！”<br/>    “姿势不要这么僵硬！”<br/>    “没有感觉，你没有给出感觉来！”<br/>    “眼神！”<br/>    “重新来！”<br/>    ……<br/>    New躺在道具床上，化着很媚的浓妆，上衣的扣子被解开了一半，露出大片雪白的胸脯。床旁边的大灯近距离地烤着，New几乎是一躺下就出了一层汗。<br/>    Tay穿着鞋站在床上，两脚踩在New腰的两侧，居高临下地透过相机审视着New。周围的工作人员，包括Off，大气都不敢出，摄影棚里气氛凝重得可怕。New沉默着听从Tay的要求摆出各式的表情和姿势，无论Tay怎么坏脾气，都泰然处之。     这样拍摄了许久，Tay忽然有些泄气，收了相机说今天就到这。现场的众人都松了一口气，摄影棚内渐渐恢复了喧闹。Off悄悄将New拉开，离收拾器材的Tay远了，才严肃而小心地问他：“你跟Tay是不是认识？以前是不是发生过什么事？我看他不正常你也不正常。”New沉默着不说话。Off心下了然，但此时也不是刨根问底的时候，他拍了拍New的肩膀，安慰他道：“没事，我和Tay是多年的好友，大家都是朋友，没有说不开的事。你回去好好休息吧，别多想。”<br/>    摄影棚里只有一个大换衣间，也不区分男女，各种各样的衣架放满了空间。好在今天只有他们这一个团队在拍，需要换衣服的也只有New。门一关New就立刻脱掉因为汗黏在身上的衣服，只着一条内裤，光着脚朝里走。刚走几步，转角处迎面而来一个身影。<br/>    Tay刚想开口便看到眼前光溜溜的人，条件反射地怪叫一声移开目光，羞赧地说：“对不……”道歉的话生生停在半截，Tay又恢复成傲慢的神色，抱胸打量着New。和五年前相比，New的面相和气质成熟了许多，精心打造的妆发、辛勤练就的身材、依然雪白的皮肤，都将他的魅力提升到极致。<br/>    这样迷人的外壳，内里却是一个恶劣的骗子！Tay这样想着，让心肠再更硬一些。<br/>    New坦然地站在那里，似乎习惯了在外人面前展示身材。沉默在两人之间蔓延开来，一种说不清道不明的氛围。<br/>    “对不起。”New忽然开口。<br/>    Tay的眼睛一瞬间眯了起来：“你还记得啊？”<br/>    “五年前的事情，是我的错，这点我完全承认。但是，请你来拍照这事，对我非常重要，对你的朋友Off来说更重要。你想要什么补偿，你想怎么惩罚我，我都可以努力做到，尽量让你满意，只求你在工作上不要为难我，帮我拍好照片，就当是为了Off。”New这番话显然是想了许久，现在一口气说了出来。<br/>    “好啊，好啊！”Tay被突如其来的认罪弄得措手不及，气呼呼半天也不知道该怎么办。<br/>    New站了半天有些冷，又有些僵，然而现在的情况让他只能站着不动。他一直抬头注视着Tay，看他从心浮气躁渐渐冷静了下来，面寒如霜地走了过来，记忆里永远挂在脸上的老好人表情踪迹难寻，眼里的凌厉的确能看出一些欧洲时尚业的刀光剑影。两人身高一样，面对面站着就是互相平视，轻松地看见对方眼底。<br/>    “那好，今晚陪我睡。五年前就想睡你了，现在先把这个补偿回来吧。”<br/>    New没忍住露出惊诧的神情，可Tay没有再慌张害羞。<br/>    Tay倾身贴近New，在他耳旁轻声说：“当年我可是报了警的，我们的聊天记录，你的照片和视频，还有银行账户信息，曼谷警察局那里都有。虽然当时他们根本不愿意花时间去查一万泰铢的案子，可毕竟留了档案，现在去大概还是能查到的吧，你觉得呢？”<br/>    Tay说完之后就离开了，New没有回头看他，许久之后，叹息了一句：“我究竟做了什么啊……”<br/>    <br/>    曼谷已经进入了后半夜，市中心的一家豪华酒店里，有一个房间依然活色生香。<br/>    New上半身躺着喘息，饶是他身强体壮也被怒火攻心的Tay折腾得有些受不了。Tay没有白去欧洲，更没有白混时尚圈，虽然显而易见的生疏，可好多花样都是New在以前的人生中完全想象不出来的。<br/>    “咔嚓”，快门声打断了New的思绪。Tay不知什么时候拿出了相机，拍下了眼前的春光。New心里一急，想起身理论，可Tay胯部往前一送，New便又瘫软回去了。又是几下快门声，New着急地交涉：“我可没答应你这个。”<br/>    Tay伏下身子，将监视器里的图像一一展示给New看，用一种迷恋而蛊惑的语气说：“你真好看啊，只有我能才能把真正的你定格下来。”<br/>    即使羞愤难当，New内心深处也不得不承认Tay的照片看上去确实有些艺术性，而不是单纯的艳照，也不知道他为什么这时候还有心情调参数。Tay把相机摆在枕头边，一边耕耘一边舔舐着New的脖子，New被迫侧着头继续看着照片上的自己，思虑万千。<br/>    <br/>    第二天的拍摄顺利了很多，Tay虽然还是对各种人员设备不满，但总算没有再刻意为难New，New也逐渐掌握Tay的节奏和要求。拍摄结束，焦虑了一天的Off赶紧把New拉到换衣间，锁上门，确定没有其他人在，才开口问道：“你昨天找我要Tay的酒店地址和房间号，到底做什么？昨晚不肯说，现在能说了吗？为什么Tay的态度转变这么大？我跟他说再拍一天就行了，他非说要留在国内一直拍到他没有兴趣了？”<br/>    New目光躲闪，向沙发走去。“他愿意拍还不好吗？之前你不是总抱怨请不动他。”<br/>    Off跟过去。“你别避重就轻。你们过去，还有昨晚，到底发生了什么事？你跟我说好不好？我跟Tay是老交情了，没什么说不开的。”<br/>    “你放心，我不会让工作受到影响的。”说完，New的表情明显是不想再谈。<br/>    Off气了一会儿，也只好摇头离开。<br/>    <br/>    New上一部戏刚刚杀青，接下来一段时间主要是休息，间或参加一些活动。Tay就在曼谷住着，New有工作时他就去见见家人、朋友，当New休息时，除了偶尔拍拍照片，大部分时间都用来两人一起吃喝玩乐。床上的关系一直保持着，他们看上去几乎是一对普通情侣了。<br/>    但他们的关系离“正常”差得远了。Tay虽然比第一天收敛了不少，可还是让New吃了很多苦头。一切行程都由Tay做主，一个电话New就要随叫随到，并且因为Tay不会开车，New还要任劳任怨地当专职司机。New自认已经够听话了，可Tay总能找到理由把他刻薄地数落一番。每当New被惹急了时，这人又会拿报警这事威胁他。而且，Tay在第一天晚上表现出来的对摄影的爱好不是偶然。New头几次一直拒绝，可Tay总会在他们最激烈的时刻拿出相机拍照。几次过后，New也不知道自己是麻木了，还是确实欣赏Tay的拍照水平，便默认同意了。谁知Tay得寸进尺，先是拍视频，后来还悄悄把他带去朋友的工作室拍大尺度艺术照。每次疯狂过后New都有些陷入郁闷的情绪，他仿佛已经看到了自己桃色新闻满天飞的未来。<br/>    不过也不都是这样的糟心事，Tay不犯浑的时候其实很好相处，热情又有些迷糊，总让New想起曾经的青年人。他在国外生活、工作多年，又身处盛产八卦的时尚圈，会多种语言，加上原本就是话唠的个性，一但说得兴起便轻易停不下来。New总是说自己走神了根本没听，惹得Tay翻白眼，可没听的人哪里会托着腮微笑呢？Tay对健康生活的习惯仿佛融入了血液里，他会逼迫着New跟他一起吃昂贵的健康食品，附带唠唠叨叨的健康科学知识讲座。New觉得也不能怪他会觉得有些感动，这世上也只有妈妈和Tay会这样关心他的健康了。还有一点，Tay每次给他拍完让人脸红心跳的照片后，总是会强迫New和他一起看，然后眼神迷离、口吻迷恋地夸赞他的身体，这一刻的Tay是New完全陌生的，迷人而又危险，也总让New一步步退让底线。<br/>    身处娱乐圈，纸醉金迷也必不可少。他们经常参与的活动之一，就是娱乐圈和时尚圈的晚宴和聚会。在这些聚会上，New也直观感受到了和Tay合作带来的福利。顶着“在欧洲成名的泰国摄影师”的名号，圈里的大人物们都不免高看他一眼，愿意和他交谈、认识，而经常和他作伴，又是最近迅速蹿红的男明星，New自然也慢慢拓展了人脉、寻求到机会。这些日子Off和他通话时都是笑吟吟的。<br/>    <br/>    楼下震耳欲聋的音乐隐隐约约地透过层层楼板传上来，天台上三三两两或坐或站着上来透气的人。这是郊区的一间豪宅，首富家的女儿单纯想开一个派对玩。<br/>    Tay和New坐在栏杆边，吹着凉风看花园里的夜景，中间的桌子上摆着两杯酒。Tay正侃侃而谈着首富家的产业结构，分析他们家的企业最近的一些举动是为了什么。New这才想起来他大学学的是经济学，然而现在不是为首富家族企业转型操心的时候。于是New忽然打断了Tay的话：“我一个星期后就要去香港拍戏了。”<br/>    Tay的眉飞色舞戛然而止，脸上的神采缓缓冷却。New又说：“到时候就没办法像现在这样陪你了，而且……我觉得我们这样的关系也该终止了，对你对我都好。”Tay的脸又变成刚开始倨傲、冰冷的表情，拿起酒喝了一口。New又继续说：“我这段时间认认真真陪你了，不知道能不能让你觉得弥补了当初对你的伤害。但是，Tay啊，我觉得你需要往前看，我们也不可能一直这样下去。”<br/>    Tay晃着酒杯，低头沉默半晌，平静地说：“带我去你爷爷家吧，五年前我真的很想去那里的茶田看看。至少这是真的吧，你爷爷家真的有茶田。”<br/>    New第一反应是拒绝，他不想家人卷入他和Tay之间的事。可是看着夜风里忽然有些脆弱的Tay，他犹豫了，最终妥协。就像他这次遇见Tay之后，一直做的那样。<br/>    <br/>    随着车窗外的景色一起褪去繁华的，还有车里的两个人。Tay和New都没穿戴那些价格不菲的奢侈品，只带那些舒适、耐穿的衣物。爷爷已经在门口等着了，热情地招呼着他们。Tay在看到院子里处处可见的跟茶叶相关的东西后明显放松了许多，笑着跟爷爷行礼。<br/>    第一天舟车劳顿，剩下的时间也不多，两人跟爷爷吃吃饭、聊聊天，便到了休息的时间。在长辈面前两人都表现得很乖巧，完美符合他们是好兄弟的说词。爷爷很开心，跟他住的儿子带着老婆、孩子出国旅游了，他正好有些不习惯家里突然的冷清。两人的房间都在二楼的客房，New以前在这里长住过一段时间，所以那个房间被爷爷固定下来留给他作卧室，Tay的房间就正好安排在旁边。<br/>    New正要进门，Tay拽住了他。<br/>    “你爷爷家真的是茶农。”一句没头没尾的陈述句。<br/>    New听他提起五年前的事又有些紧张，低声威胁道：“你答应过我不对我家人透露一个字。”<br/>    “我知道。”Tay意兴阑珊地说。“当年你至少把茶叶寄给我吧。”说完进了房间。<br/>    New愣了一下，也回卧室了。爷爷把他的卧室保留得很好，干净整洁，东西都是New用惯的。躺在床上玩手机时，忽然line的铃声响了起来，是Tay的视频通话申请。New无奈地接通，说；“就在隔壁，有必要这样聊天吗？”<br/>    Tay反问道：“你要我现在过去哦？”<br/>    New看着屏幕上自己和Tay赤膊的形象，讪讪地说：“你说吧。”<br/>    Tay抱着枕头趴在床上，笑了笑：“我想到以前和你聊天的时候，也是这样，真有些怀念。”<br/>    New有些意外，其实这段时间他们日常相处的时候，Tay很少提他们那时候具体的事情，New更是不会主动说。New拿不准Tay的意思，不过还是回了句：“是呀。”<br/>    Tay絮絮地说些以前New通过line展示的茶农生活，勾的New也有些感怀，他那时候并不想困在这乡下跟着爷爷当茶农，所以心里总不是很开心。如今时过境迁，回想那时的生活，其实有过许多美好的地方。<br/>    第二天一早Tay就忍不住让New带他去他们家的茶田，New好歹是劝他吃了早饭再去。在去茶田的路上，Tay就异常兴奋起来，对四周的景象评头论足。等到了New他们家的茶田，Tay彻底忍不住进去撒欢了，兴奋的笑闹声洒满了茶田。New优哉游哉地走到弯腰仔细查看茶叶的Tay旁边，笑眯眯地看着Tay跟小孩子一样的脸，Tay的表现和他想象得分毫不差。<br/>    一上午的时间，Tay过得很充实，欣赏景色，辨认茶树品种，给New进行茶叶知识讲座，问东问西然后嫌弃New居然不懂，一刻不停歇。最后，还小心翼翼地请求New同意让他采摘几片茶叶。New大方地同意了，告诉了他采茶叶的手法。Tay显然没想到有这么多讲究，他动手能力不强，眼见得本来就有些紧张的脸更加紧张起来，手比划了半天就是不敢下手。New被他逗笑了，说：“没事啦，现在不是采茶季，你摘好摘坏都没用，干嘛这么紧张。”说着就动手示范了一下。Tay可怜兮兮地说：“你能再摘一下吗？刚才太快了我没看清楚……”New摸了摸Tay的头，笑叹道：“你呀，真像个小孩子。”毫不意外地换来Tay不满的抗拒。<br/>    Tay最终还是摘了几片茶叶下来，喜滋滋地看了半天才放进口袋里带回去。<br/>    这段时间是农闲的时候，不过偶尔还是需要去田里照料一下茶树。Tay平时像度假一下，在家歇着玩手机或是跟New在周边游玩，等爷爷带人去茶田忙活的时候，Tay便兴冲冲地跟着去。这样New也不得不跟着去，他要看好Tay，免得他受伤或者给别人带来麻烦。本来New早已下定决心再也不做农活，结果这次回来一次也没拉下，他只能庆幸Tay没在采茶旺季回国。<br/>    悠闲的田园度假生活过了几天，两人享受得有点忘乎所以，曼谷的喧嚣被抛之脑后。</p><p>    然而一周的期限慢慢临近，Tay也隐隐焦虑起来，直到回曼谷前的最后一天，忽然关着房门不出来。New以为他闹别扭，便没有管他。直到晚饭时Tay仍然没有出来，New才有些心急。手机上一律联系不通，拍门也不应，New便干脆从爷爷那要来了备用钥匙。<br/>    打开门，New吓了一跳。Tay穿戴整齐地趴在桌子上睡着了，笔记本电脑开着，满屏幕都是New不认识的外文。手边还放着一瓶洋酒，Tay已经喝了一半。New忽然意识到两件事，一是有什么意外发生了，二是Tay不是睡着是醉倒了。<br/>    New伸手抚摸Tay的脸，Tay一下醒转过来，迷茫地看着New，含糊地问道：“你怎么进来了？”New无奈地说：“再大的事也要保重身体才能解决。我被你拿事业威胁和你上床都吃好喝好睡好呢。”Tay无力地笑了笑，起身和New下楼吃饭。爷爷已经吃完回房间了，桌上是New让保姆专门为Tay准备的清淡菜肴和粥。Tay明显心里装着事，勉强吃了一些，又被New逼着多吃了几口，便又放下筷子了。<br/>    New看他心烦，便提出去后院吹吹风。在房间闷了一天的Tay也想透透气，便爽快同意。到了院子里New才发现Tay不知道什么时候回房间又把那瓶洋酒带了出来，还给New也拿了一个杯子。后院里有一块平整的大石头，上面被经年累月的摩擦已经圆滑，到了晚上石头变凉，家里人都喜欢在上面坐坐。两人在石头上坐定，Tay便开始倒酒，New这才仔细端详瓶身，是威士忌。<br/>    New说：“你以前不是爱喝酒的人。”<br/>    Tay倒完了那杯酒，递给New，才说：“不喝，撑不下去啊，在那里。”<br/>    New接过酒，看着Tay，柔声说：“这五年，你一定过得很辛苦，才变了这么多。”<br/>    Tay笑了笑，喝了一口酒抬头望天，说：“众生皆苦，你也很辛苦才有现在的成就吧，所以宁愿忍受我也不放弃事业。”<br/>    New笑了笑，没有说话。<br/>    沉默中，Tay忽然开口：“今天凌晨我接到电话，工作室的合伙人趁我回国在圈内大肆散播关于我的谣言，抢了我的作品和客户，还把我踢出了工作室。我到处找人解释了一天，明天就得赶回意大利了。你可以安心了，大概很久都不会再看到我了。”<br/>    New拍拍他的肩，安慰道：“加油。”<br/>    Tay忽然转过头认真地看着他，表情无比严肃，说：“我有太多的问题要问你了，我也不知道为什么之前一直自己跟自己固执，不去问你要一个答案。”<br/>    “可能一心恨我比较容易吧。”<br/>    “也许吧。但是你要走了……你是对的，这一切都该结束了。”<br/>    “你想问什么？”<br/>    “问什么？问……为什么你被我这样威胁还能生活得好好的？就像你说的，好吃好睡的。”<br/>    “嗯……大概是因为让你报复回来，我良心上也好受吧。”<br/>    “既然你也……既然你也不心安，那当初为什么……为什么要骗我！”<br/>    New摸了摸Tay的背，轻声说：“你又喝醉了。”<br/>    “你家里也不缺钱，那你为什么会诈骗？是不是有什么我不知道的事？你也是不得已的对吗？我们聊了那么久，我能感觉到的，你是不是……是不是……”<br/>    New叹了口气，终于下定决心。<br/>    “我上大学时因为外貌条件好所以做过一些模特的工作，后来认识了3台的工作人员，就经常找我去当背景板、当群演什么的，在这过程中我有了进入演艺圈、进入3台的想法。Amy姐你知道吧？3台的大经纪人，之前工作的时候跟她算是认识，大四实习的时候我去找她，跟她说了我的想法。结果她说，我外形不符合3台男演员的要求，演技也没有天分，进不了3台。家里人知道了我的想法也很反对，每天逼我回老家做他们安排好的工作。我不想回去，那时候觉得去3台是我唯一的机会了，于是经常缠着Amy姐。她有天烦了就说我的演技还比不上网络诈骗犯，然后我就突发奇想，说如果我能成功骗到一个人的话，她就给我一个机会。Amy姐觉得好玩，就同意了。于是我就上网搜网络诈骗的案例，准备了一段时间，随便找了一个资料上学校填写为朱大的账号，也就是你。和你的进展太顺利，我都没有再多找几个人。之后的事，你也都知道了。回爷爷家是计划的一部分，也是为了暂时安抚我爸妈。到最后骗得你喜欢我，骗了你的钱，成功完成诈骗。我如愿以偿进入3台，但一直不如意，一年后跟Off出走单干，直到现在。”<br/>    Tay已经听傻了，说话都在打颤：“所以……所以……”<br/>    “所以没有隐情，没有不得已，我就是一个骗子。我知道我做错事，我后悔，我已经不是以前的那个混蛋了。可是，一切都是假的。”<br/>    “喜欢我也是假的吗？你真的没有喜欢过我吗？哪怕一点，哪怕只有一点。你真的没有喜欢我吗？”Tay已经泣不成声，用力抓着New的胳膊。“我错了，我不该这样对你，我保证改正！我留在泰国给你拍照片，最好的！让你当上大明星。我还可以帮你找关系，这段时间好多大人物找我合作，我向他们推荐你。我求你跟我说实话，这次说实话吧。你……真的没有吗……”<br/>    New抬头看着夜空，忍住不去看Tay，也忍住眼里的泪光，但还是坚定地说：“没有。”<br/>    <br/>    Tay最终醉倒在院子里，大哭着躺在石头上睡着了。New把他抱回了房间。<br/>    第二天，两人在沉默中回到曼谷，各自回去收拾行李。New在晚上的时候收到了Tay让Off捎来的东西，他在泰国用的相机，里面都是New的照片和视频。过了一会儿又收到了Tay的line消息，他说所有的东西都在这相机里了，他没有空删除，索性都给New处理。警察局的档案他无能为力，但只要他俩不说，也不会有外人知道。自此，他们两清，互不相欠。<br/>    随后，Tay把好友也删除了。<br/>    一切重回正轨，New顺利地去香港拍戏，他和Off再也没有收到Tay的信息。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 月明千里故人来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>番外</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    New的新戏成功热播，身价水涨船高，在泰国风头一时无两，连海外都有大批粉丝。电视台在剧播出完结后，办了一个盛大的庆功会，半个娱乐圈的人都来了。然而派对的主角New，却在开头和大家说了说话后再也没有露面。<br/>    Off跟紧紧贴在自己怀里的娇小男生耳语一番后，抽身独自来到花园里的一个僻静角落，成功找到了正一个人喝酒的New。<br/>    Off笑道：“还以为你会开心呢，结果还是不开心。”<br/>    New莫名其妙地说：“我干嘛不开心？现在的一切不就是我们想要的吗？好不容易实现了目标，我当然高兴。”<br/>    Off老神在在地摇了摇头，走到New的旁边，说：“是我想要的没错，可未必是你想要的。”<br/>    New迷茫地重复：“我想要的……”<br/>    “Tay在法国重新开始了，不过有以前的资历和人脉在，起来得很快。”<br/>    “嗯？哦……说他干嘛？你怎么知道的？他跟你联系了？”<br/>    “没有，不过我们好歹也是娱乐圈的人，打听这个还是办得到的。”<br/>    New沉默了片刻消化这个消息，说：“他过得好就好。”<br/>    “他跟你一样，事业上是很好，可心里好不好却不一定。”<br/>    New苦笑了一下，说：“说这些也没意思，我从一开始就没有别的选择。”<br/>    “以前是没有，可未来你可以选。”<br/>    New不明所以地看着Off。<br/>    “现在公司不是当初我们俩苦兮兮的时候了，新人们多得记不住名字，Sing、Mai、Pat、Mint还有Bank的发展势头都不错，再过几年也能独当一面了。”<br/>    New的表情已经是震惊了，Off淡定自若地喝了口酒，做出赏花的样子。<br/>    确定Off没有在开玩笑后，New语气急促地说：“你疯了。你真不像个商人。哪有那么容易。”<br/>    “我首先是你的朋友，然后才是你的老板。更别说我还是Tay的朋友。还有，当然不会容易啊，可这不正是我们要为爱付出的代价吗？”<br/>    Off说完就走了，留下New继续待在那个角落里。只是现在他思绪万千，心潮澎湃。</p><p>    <br/>    三年后，巴黎。<br/>    Tay结束当天的工作时已经是深夜，一轮明月当空，时装周就要开始，最近每天都是超负荷工作。走进家门时Tay已经困得犯迷糊了，于是他决定直接去卧室睡觉。半闭着眼迷迷糊糊地走进房间，把自己摔到床上，结果却意外摸到了一个人。Tay立刻清醒了过来，惊恐地尖声大叫。他第一反应是家里进了小偷，于是颤声用法语威胁他赶快离开不然他要报警了。<br/>    “Tay，是New啊。”熟悉的语言和声音传来。<br/>    Tay小心翼翼地走过去，在月光下看到了坐起来揉着眼睛的New。<br/>    “New？”<br/>    话还没说完，就被New拉过去，一个漫长的深吻。<br/>    分开后，Tay有些缺氧的脑子乱成一团浆糊，心脏像是要跳出来，而New又困得想躺下睡觉。Tay赶紧拉住他，结结巴巴地问：“你……你怎么……”<br/>    New干脆向前倒在他身上，含混着说：“我喜欢你，特别特别喜欢你，从骗你的时候就开始了。我抛下泰国的一切来找你了，大明星什么的，Off也鼓励我……”打了哈欠，又接着说：“希望你还喜欢我。”<br/>    New说得简单，可Tay却被短短三句话的信息量弄懵了。于是他只好问了一个最眼前的问题：“你怎么进来的？”<br/>    “你家门上密码锁的密码，还是以前的套路啊，你聊天时跟我说过的，记得吗？我第二下就试出来了。”<br/>    “哦，好，好……”Tay抱着New，呆呆地说。<br/>    “哦，对了。”New忽然挣脱开，从枕头底下拿出一部手机，递给Tay。“我骗你时用的手机，和你所有的聊天记录，还有你转来的钱，都在上面。我一直保管得好好的。”<br/>    Tay接过手机，line上只有自己的旧账号那一个对话，里面的文字也停留在最后一刻。<br/>    “我实在是太困了，我们先睡觉吧，明天我再把详细的事情告诉你，你再告诉我答案。”New说完又躺回了被窝。<br/>    Tay除去外衣躺到床上，和New面对面，看着他仿佛要融入月光一样的脸庞，整理着脑子的惊涛骇浪。很快，他找到了自己的答案。倾身过去抱住New，Tay轻声回答：“我还喜欢你的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>